


Aesthetics

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder what he sees in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/5829.html) on 08/04/2003.

You wonder what he sees in you, what exactly it is about you that draws him, intrigues him, keeps him coming back. You don't think it's your looks, although that may be part of it. You know you're beautiful and think that must appeal to his artist's eye. Still, that can't be more than a very small part of it, not when this thing between the two of you has been going on for months now. So, you wonder. When you have nothing else to think about you worry at the question of it at the back of your mind.


End file.
